It's a relationship
by HappyEndings46
Summary: I loved Jurassic World. The reason why? Clawen. So, here's my fanfiction about them. Set at the end of the movie, and then goes beyond it. Deals with how I think things should be resolved after the movie, focusing on Claire and Owen. I can't give much detail beyond that, because I'm still playing with it. But I can promise you it'll be happy. Switches between Owen and Claire's POV
1. Chapter 1-Owen

**A/N: I've found that there aren't a ton of fanfics about Clawen (I mean, they're quite a few, but not as many as, say, The Hunger Games. I kind of read all of the existing ones in a day :) ). This is a pretty short chapter- this is the only part that is from the movie, and then the rest will be my own. I am trying so very hard to keep the characters as they were in the movie. I'm having the most trouble with Owen; I want to keep that lovable cockiness, but I also am trying to bring out his sweet nature. So bare with me, and I hope you enjoy.**

I kneel down so that I can help another traumatized visitor after the accident. I find my eyes wandering and realize with a jolt that I was scanning the crowd for Claire. Once I spot her, I am surprised to feel a flutter of nervousness go through me; being in the Navy taught me to compartmentalize my feelings. _And that fiery little redhead broke down that wall in her high heels_ , I think with a wry smile. The old man that I had been helping looks up at me and leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"Let me give you some advice son, some I wish I would've heard a long time ago. It would've saved me a lot of trouble," he adds with a chuckle. Suddenly serious again, he looks at me steadily. "Tell her how you feel. I know that's old advice, but it's good." He suddenly lets out a wheezy laugh. "But why would you listen to a crazy old man like me, right? You don't even know me."

"No, no," I say putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's good advice, I just-" It was then that I looked up and met Claire's eyes over her sister's shoulder. I suck in a breath and step away from the man, walking over to Claire. She says something to her sister and meets me in the middle of the aisle. I find myself liking that her old-self would've view her current state as "unpresentable", and that she doesn't even care anymore.

"So what do we do now?" she asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly find myself distracted again, looking at her lips, remembering what it was like to kiss her.

"Probably stick together," I say distractedly. "For survival." I don't want it to sound like I'm forcing a relationship on her. But I wasn't just saying it as an out for her, I was saying it because I knew that we would be needing each other in the near future, to deal with all the trauma that we experienced. And also because we were good team, which was seen yesterday.

She smiles, understanding my meaning. We head toward the door together. I sneak a glance at her, only to find that she was already looking at me. We both quickly turn our heads forward again, blushing, and walk out into the sunlight.

 **A/N: This was my take on what was going through their heads, if you will, from the movie. I took the scenes shown in the movie and added what I pictured happening before/after. Owen and Claire did actually glance at each other and quickly look away at the end of the movie, and I thought it was cute, so I included it in my story :) Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Most of them will be longer than this one, promise.**


	2. Chapter 2-Claire

As we step outside, I reach for Owen's hand. The mass destruction of the park hits me full-force; it didn't look nearly this bad the night before. I look longingly at the latest ferry leaving the island and start forward. I forget that I'm holding Owen's hand and am jerked back, losing my balance. My battered feet protest and I fall backwards, right into his arms.

"Easy, there," he says with a smirk.

"I figured you'd be accustomed to women throwing themselves at you, Mr. Grady."

"Did I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?"

"Please," I say breathily.

Owen slowly lowers his head, and I instinctively raise my chin- and a roar breaks the moment. He snaps his head up, his eyes narrowed.

"T-Rex," he says. I huff out a sigh, irritated that the dinosaur interrupted us.

"I'm starting to regret letting that thing out," I mumble to myself.

Owen glances at me, smiling, and I realize he heard me. He then focuses on something behind me, and I turn around. _Oh,_ I think. That was the spot where Blue ran off. I look back at Owen and watch as conflicted expressions fly across his face. I know that he'd leave the island with me, but I also know that he'd forever regret not going back and saving Blue. I'm not the type of person who would force him to do that, so I look one last time at the ferry and turn to Owen.

 **A/N: Sorry for another super short chapter, but I wanted this next part to be from Owen's POV. I mean, it's about his raptor.**


	3. Chapter 3-Owen

Last night's events flash through my head. Delta, Charlie, Echo: all dead. But Blue, Blue was alive. She was alive, but she had no pack, no alpha. I'm her alpha, and I have to bring her back and find her a new pack. She may survive in the wild alone- she was always the smartest of my raptors- but she wouldn't be happy. But to save Blue meant leaving Claire, and I wasn't ready to do that.

"Hey," Claire whispers, placing her hand on my chest. "It's okay, go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You think I'd let you out of my sight after yesterday? I'm coming with you. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

She said it so matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay," I say with a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"But, before we head off onto another adventure…" She bites her lip. "I need a shower."

I glance down at myself, at the gas-stained shirt and the dino-poo smeared on my skin.

"Uh-yeah. Me too."

"The hotels are still in tact, over there," Claire points. "And there should be plenty of extra rooms since, well, everyone's evacuating the island."

We turn around and we almost run into Gray.

"You're not leaving with us, are you?" He asks accusingly.

"No, sweetie," Claire says. "We have to find Blue."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," Zach says as he walks over. Claire shoots him an appreciative look. "Mom and Dad need us home with them right now. They're going to go to counseling and save their marriage. And we've just been through a traumatizing experience. I think we have some much-overdue family time."

Gray barrels toward Claire and throws his arms around her. She can't quite hide the look of surprise on her face, which was quickly followed by love. I can't quite hide my pride as I watch Claire and her nephews. Zach steps in front of me and looks me in the eye.

"Listen, buddy. You better treat my aunt right, or there'll be trouble for you." I suppose he was trying to be intimidating, but it just made me laugh. I don't quite succeed in stifling it, which draws Claire's gaze from Gray to me. I lock eyes with her and stop laughing.

"Don't worry, kid. I will."

"Good," he says, as his parents come over.

"What's going on here?" Karen asks worriedly. Claire walks over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Owen and I are going to stay for a little while longer. We have to find Blue. Besides, I should make sure the dinosaurs will be equipped to live on their own. They're animals, after all," she says, sharing a look with me.

"Stay safe," Karen says. Then she whispers, "You and him better get married and have some kids. It'll _so_ be worth it." That probably wasn't meant for me to hear, but Karen didn't have a quiet whisper, and my time in the Navy and at Jurassic World taught me to have keen hearing.

Claire once again meets my eyes, blushing furiously. I wink at her, and am pleased to see that she reddens more.

 **A/N: Probably the last chapter for tonight...maybe. Hope you guys are enjoying my little story. I have some great ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4-Claire

Karen once again tells me that I should have kids. Last time she told me this, I completely shrugged her off, but this time I find myself actually entertaining the idea. With the right person…I look up at Owen and find that he's already watching me with a knowing smile. I feel my face get even hotter as he winks at me. _Ugh, why does he have this affect on me?_ Karen pulls back from the hug, oblivious to what was going on.

"Bye," she calls over her shoulder as she walks to meet her awaiting husband, her arms around her two sons.

"What's this I hear about kids?" Owen asks as he struts toward me. He kind of reminds me of a rooster just then…Owen the rooster. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, nothing," I say as I wave it off. He raises an eyebrow and is about to open his mouth to retort when I cut him off.

"The hotels are this way," I call back to him as I start walking. He looks like he still wants to say something, but I race ahead, not giving him the chance, giggling as he playfully scowls at me. He catches up to me in about two steps and picks me up, swinging me in a circle.

"Slow down, woman," He says with a smirk, his eyes twinkling. I can't catch my breath between my giggles, but they die in my throat when I see the anguish in his eyes. He sets me down again, facing him. I place my hands on either side of his face, tracing his cheeks wonderingly. He opens his mouth again, but he doesn't look like he wants to tease me anymore. He looks like he's about to say something big, and I feel my heart speed up.

"We're alone now," I whisper. "You can tell me anything."

"Claire, I-," his voice breaks. He takes a deep breath and tries again. "Claire, I care for you. More than I'd care to admit." Seeing my expression, he quickly adds, "And I don't want to scare you away, but I felt like I had better tell you before someone else gets to you, or if you get eaten by a dinosaur, whichever happens first."

He surprises a laugh out of me; he wasn't the best at making speeches like this. But it was so endearing and just so _Owen._ He watches me suspiciously, like he was puzzled at my reaction. He hides it well, but I see a little bit of hurt in his eyes as well. I feel a stab of guilt; he was probably thinking I was laughing at his admission of his feelings for me.

"Owen," I say and wrap my arms around him. "I care for you too, you big lug. No need to pull out those puppy-eyes."

"But I do puppy-eyes the best," he says indignantly, which sets me into another fit of laughter. "Are you okay?" he asks warily. "Have you caught something?"

"It's you. You're just so-,"

"So what?"

"So you."

"Well, I certainly hope I'd be me, otherwise-,"

"That's not what I meant. Oh, forget it."

He laughs, a deep laugh that sends shivers through me.

My eyes widen. "You were playing me!"

He laughs again, catching my hand as I reach to slap at him.

"No need to get nasty, now," he says calmly.

"You-"

"ah, ah, ah. It isn't befitting of a lady to use those words."

I reach to smack him again, but he catches that hand too, leaving him holding both of my hands. He tugs me toward him. Whatever retort I had died in my throat as soon as he wraps his arms around me. Though he puts up a calm exterior, I can feel his heart racing. I snuggle closer to his chest, feeling the safest I have for days.

"Claire."

I look up and see that anguish in his eyes again.

"I need you," he says at last. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring his lips down to mine in response. Our last-and first-kiss was all fear and swiftness. This kiss was long and sweet. I lavished in it, all thoughts flying from my mind. Finally, he pulls back, a look of wonderment in his eyes. I smile, pleased with myself that I had that affect on him.

"C'mon," I tell him as I reach out my hand. "We don't have all day," I can't help adding, squealing as he grabs at me.

We reach the hotel a short time later; it was spooky seeing it so empty and abandoned. Owen puts a hand on my back, making me jump.

"Um, the rooms are just down the hall. All of them have bathrooms and there should be some clothes around here somewhere…" I break off, struggling to gather my thoughts. Yesterday's events come flooding back, but I furiously push them away again.

"Hey," Owen says, wrapping me in his arms. I hadn't realized that I had been shaking until he pulled me against him. "We're going to be okay." I nod, trying to make myself believe it.

"As long as we stick together, right?" I give him a watery grin.

He smiles back. "Not just for survival, though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Owen laughs evilly, thoroughly taking my mind off of yesterday. If there was one thing Owen Grady could do, it was taking your mind off of everything but him.

* * *

I eventually find an old cardboard box full of clothes in one of the storage cabinets. Unfortunately, it was too high up for me to reach _. I would have been able to get it if I had my high heels,_ I think ruefully. Owen was scavenging the kitchen for food, so I decided to get the thing down myself. I jump up, landing painfully on my feet. _Nope, not gonna happen._ I was about to swallow my pride and call for Owen when I spotted something. _Aha!_ A broomstick. I'm pretty proud of my problem solving; I was successful in scooting the box over the edge of the shelf. The problem arose when it came crashing down. I didn't have time to drop the broom and catch it, so it landed on my head. Thankfully, the open side-full of clothes- hit me, but that meant that I now had a box over my head. I could see clothes raining down around me through the cutout handle. _At least Owen wasn't around to see this_. I jump when I hear someone clapping and pull the box over my head, dreading what I was going to see. And there he was, applauding, with a smug grin on his face.

"Did you find the clothes, Ms. Dearing?"

I glare at him and throw a shirt at him. Much to my annoyance, he manages to gracefully catch it, with that big smirk still on his face. I try to stay mad at him, but when I think about it, I realize it actually _was_ kind of funny. I find myself laughing with him as we walk down the hall towards the rooms.

* * *

Owen and I both found an empty room, which, as I predicted, wasn't hard. As soon as my door was locked, I strip myself of my clothes, trying to strip myself of the memories as well. But, I think as I step into the hot shower, I don't want to lose all of those memories. It was a tragedy, for sure, and there were countless lives lost that I could never replace. But some good also came out of it. Owen and I were brought together through it, and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Yesterday, I remembered thinking, "How could God allow this to happen- is there even a God? If He's such a good God, then how could he allow such a disaster to happen, so many lives to be lost." I realize now that he _is_ a good God; he just doesn't always stop something bad from happening. However, he will use the bad and turn it into something good. He brought Owen and I together. Karen and her husband decided to save their marriage after almost losing their boys. And people will have learned to not underestimate dinosaurs, even the genetically engineered ones. I recall a Bible verse then that I learned in Sunday school as a child. It seemed so trivial at the time, but now I see the true meaning in it. "For I know the plans I have for you, declares the LORD. Plans to prosper you, and not to harm you. Plans to give you a hope and a future." I'm pretty sure the verse was found in Jeremiah. I had memorized it to get a piece of candy, but, with the memory that I have, I've kept it through all the years. I suddenly feel so at peace, like I can actually get through this. I take the bar of soap off of the shelf and start scrubbing the dirt and dinosaur poo off of me.

* * *

I had only just finished pulling my clothes on- some exercise shorts and a tank top- when I heard a knock on my door. I look at my reflection in the mirror- no make-up. I shrug and answer the door, twisting the water out of my hair. A freshly-showered Owen was standing in the hall, looking slightly uncomfortable. He raises his eyebrows as he takes in my appearance; apparently liking what he sees, he gives me a toothy grin. He smells like after-shave and something else…I shake my head and step aside, letting him in.

"I like your new look," he says as he steps inside. "No make-up, no white suits…"

"I guess it fits my new personality."

"Guess so," he says, leaning his forehead on mine. Water from his hair drips onto my face and I lift my head up, gazing into his eyes. He leans down as I close my eyes- and then he pulls away from me, smirking.

"Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that," I say as he runs out into the hall, laughing.

 **A/N: I worked hard on this chapter and am pretty proud of it. Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5-Owen

**A/N: Had a 3 day weekend, so I got to watch Jurassic World twice...I may have gotten my friends hooked on it in the process.**

* * *

I slow down a little so Claire can catch up to me, grinning as she grabs my hand.

"So, what's the plan?" She asks as she catches her breath.

"Wow," I say, raising my eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're _asking_ me to be in charge. That's some real growth," I tease. She elbows me, and I grunt in pain.

"Ouch. I got clawed by the Indominus there, during that last battle."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Claire said, touching it gently. I'm unable to keep a straight face as she fusses over me. She looks up to see me grinning and smacks me again, right on the supposed injury.

"You didn't really get clawed, did you?" she asks as I start laughing.

"Nah, but it's nice having you fuss over me," I say with a wink. She fixes me with a very good drop-dead look, but even she can't keep it for long. She breaks into a smile with a sigh.

"Let's go find your raptor."

"You know, I'm thinking I should get you a raptor, too."

"We can't exactly buy them at the pet shop…What?" she asks when I grin.

"The lab people evacuated so quickly that they left a few raptor eggs- I saw them before Delta came in and, uh-"

"Ate Hoskins?"

"Yeah, that. Luckily, they also left the backup generator running, so the eggs should make it. We can make Blue a new pack."

"Look at you," she says with a laugh. "All excited like this. You're like a kid before Christmas."

"Well, the way I see it, I get two presents this year."

"And what're those?"

"You," I say wrapping my arms around her waist and tugging her toward me. I'm pleased to see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"And the other?"

"A new start with my raptors. I won't have Hoskins breathing down my neck anymore. Not that I'm glad he's dead," I add quickly. "I mean, I never liked the guy that much, but that doesn't mean I'd wish that on him."

"Well, then what're we waiting for? Let's go get some raptors!" She says, starting forward. "Never thought I'd hear that come out of my mouth," she mutters to herself, shaking her head. I smile, liking the new Claire more and more.

* * *

"So, I suppose I should ask…" Claire starts hesitantly as we walk towards the center of the park. I look at her, urging her on. "Well, where're we going to keep the raptors? The island's going to be swarming with press and everything…And the T-Rex is still loose…"

"I was kind of hoping you'd ask."

"So? Don't leave me suspended, tell me."

"So bossy," I tease. "Well, there're some smaller islands close to here. Barry owns a boat, so we could use that to transport us- and the raptors. They'll have an entire island to themselves, and Barry and I can work with the new babies."

"Just one problem in your grand plan," Claire says. "You don't own an island. I don't think we can just take an extinct species to some random island," she says, poking me in the chest. "And how are we going to earn money to support the raptors and feed ourselves?"

"See? This is why I need you. As far as money…I don't know yet. We could probably sell a lot of the stuff from here- the trains, store supplies, lab equipment- you name it. That should last for awhile, and I'm sure you have money saved up, as do I. We can take as much food as we can from the stores and restaurants, and we can use the seeds to grow our own food. We can take the goats and the pigs and breed them to feed the raptors; we'll have our own little farm. I'm sure we'll find some way to make money when we get there. And I remember Barry mentioning that he had a relative- a billionaire- who had tried to build a sort of resort on a nearby island. It never took off, for obvious reasons," I gesture to the surrounding theme park.

"Wow, Barry just has everything, doesn't he?"

"Not everything," I say with a grin. "He doesn't have a girl." Claire smiles, eyes twinkling. Guilt hits me hard, then. I never asked Claire if she wanted to go to an island with raptors, I kind of just assumed she would.

"Claire, do you want to go with us to the island? It's okay for you to say no." Claire takes my hands in hers and looks me in the eye.

"I want to go wherever you are, even if it's an island full of dinosaurs."

I smile. "How did I ever manage to catch a girl like you?"

"Well, it took a day of running from a dinosaur…guess you were that desperate," she quips.

I laugh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You know, it would probably be a lot simpler to just stay here, but I know that we both want to escape those memories."

"Yeah, and if we keep the dinosaurs in captivity, we'll have to find a way to feed them, too. We can let all the herbivores run free, and the T-Rex can hunt on it's own...I just don't know what to do about the Mosasaur," she says, chewing on her lip.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," I say pulling her closer, trying to ease her worry away.

"So Barry's…relative…is okay with us taking over his island? He doesn't harbor any hard feelings that it's our fault it never took off? I find that pretty hard to believe."

"Well, it wasn't directly our fault. And I met the guy once- he's a good man. He loves hearing about my raptors and I'm sure he would love to provide us with a safe haven. But I don't want to speak for him-"

"I think I found a way to get that answer," Claire points to a figure walking towards us. I grin; I had seen him briefly this morning, but had quickly lost him again in the crowd.

"Hey man," he says, clapping my shoulder. "I see you finally admitted your feelings," he adds with a smile as he sees me.

"Wait...you still liked me after our date?"

"He won't admit it, but I always knew," Barry says, tapping his finger to his temple. Claire turns to me, smiling smugly as she sees me blushing.

"And you acted like you couldn't stand me," she says, bumping me.

"Alright," I say, eager to change the subject. I quickly fill Barry in on what happened the night before, then our plan, him grinning like an idiot the entire time.

"I'll call Joe to be sure, but he's been trying to find a use for the island for some time, so he shouldn't have a problem with us using it. There were only a few condos built on it, and the rest was left wild; it should be perfect. I believe he put up some fencing to keep the wild animals out, but those should be strengthened. I know that Blue-and the new babies-would view you as their alpha, but-

"They're still wild animals," I agree. "They can be unpredictable. We can take some of the fences down from around here, try to minimize the cost."

"Great," Barry flashes me a smile. "I saw some raptor tracks on my trek over. Are we getting Blue or the eggs first?"

I tap my chin, thinking. "I want the eggs in the lab for as long as possible. If we can get Blue back into the paddock, she'll be easy to catch again. We should get a tranquilizer from the lab, too. I don't think any of us want to deal with a crazed raptor on the boat- Blue hates water."

"How do you know that?" Claire asks.

"Tried to give 'em a bath, once."

"You tried to give- a dinosaur- a bath?" Claire asks between laughter.

Barry laughs heartily. "You should've seen him lowering the hose into their cage from above…It was quite the sight."

"But why? They seemed to keep pretty clean." Claire had finally stopped laughing enough to get out a full sentence.

"Yeah, well I wanted them to be spotless."

"That was because you were coming to check up on him," Barry adds.

I glare at him, furiously trying to stop the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Don't get mad, Owen," Claire says, grabbing my hands. "I think it's cute."

I smile a little at her, then turn to Barry. "There're a few four-wheelers over there," I point. "Let's get going."

* * *

 **A/N:** **This was a really hard chapter to write, so please give me some grace; this chapter dealt with a lot of the specifics and I tried to be realistic, but I didn't want to go into great detail on those specifics, because that would make a very boring chapter.**

 **Oh, and for those of you who watch Flash, you'll realize that I got the name Jo off of it. I used Flash because of, well, Barry! :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Claire

**A/N: I just introduced my grandparents to Jurassic World. :) That makes it the...fourth time I've seen it in the last few weeks. I just love rewatching movies and rereading books because I always get something new out of it! Sorry- it took a little longer than expected to update. But, after watching the movie again tonight, I caught some more things. I edited some of the previous chapters, since I was off on some tiny details.**

* * *

I follow Owen to one of the four-wheelers, stopping behind him. Once he's seated, he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you comin'?"

"Yeah, I just-just don't know how to drive one," I stutter, blushing.

"Well," he says with an evil grin. "That's not a problem." He pats the seat behind him, still grinning. I slowly lower myself behind him, gripping his waist. I remember when I rode back with him on the way down to the central part of the park, but that was all an adrenaline-filled blur. Now, I am fully conscious of what I'm doing.

"Relax," he says, turning his head. We're so close that our noses touch. His eyes meet mine and he tilts his head closer, our lips almost touching. He quickly closes the gap, his mouth crushed against mine. I close my eyes as his lips move and I grip his shoulders. He ducks his head and kisses my neck; I sigh in pleasure.

"Hey…guys?" Barry stands awkwardly a little way off. "Are we going to track Blue down now, or…"

"Uh, right," Owen says, clearing his throat. "Let's go find Blue." I wrap my arms around him again, resting my head against his back, hiding my smile in his shirt.

Every few minutes, Owen whistles or clicks his clicker, hoping Blue will hear him. After about an hour of this, I can tell that he's beginning to lose hope. I raise my head suddenly and lean forward to Owen.

"Stop a minute." He raises an eyebrow, but does as I ask. I hop off and, remembering something, turn back to him. "You have some weapons on hand, right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Just wanted to make sure we're prepared in case the T-Rex comes." Owen gives me another quizzical look, opens his mouth to ask me something, but then thinks better of it. He gives me a half-smile, shaking his head. I turn around and step through the tangled underbrush until I reach a clearing. I can hear Owen behind me, and I take a deep breath. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I begin to shout.

"Blue! Bluuuueeee," I drag the name out. I call her name for minutes, my voice going hoarse. Owen finally wraps an arm around me and tugs me to him.

"I'm sorry," I hide my face in his shoulder. "I really thought this would work."

"Hey, you-" he stops suddenly, looking up, his eyes narrowed. "Did you hear that?"

Barry comes up behind us, grabbing a gun. I jump as I hear a roar: a very velociraptor-like roar.

"Blue?" I whisper, squinting. She slowly steps out of the shadows, the sun dappling her hide. Blue looks at me, curious, then turns to her alpha. She spots Barry and ducks her head sheepishly; she seemed to be remembering the log incident. Owen takes a step toward her, and, when she doesn't move, places a hand on her face. He gently rubs her, quickly assessing her state.

"She looks pretty good," he calls over to us. "A few scratches from the fight, but nothing serious." He probes at her a little and catches her flinch as he reaches a touchy spot. She fidgets nervously; even I can tell that she's getting anxious.

"Owen," I say, pointing to her face. He sees the beginning of a snarl and backs up, grabbing a rat out of the bag. He throws it to her, which she catches easily.

"Easy, girl," he says. "Everything's going to be fine." Her eyes flutter and she looks completely confused as her legs give way. Own lays a comforting hand on her as her eyes close.

"What was in that rat?" I ask.

"Just some tranquilizer," Owen says, looking up. "I may have thought ahead- as hard as that is to believe," he adds as he catches my look.

"I never said anything."

"You didn't need to."

"You two," Barry says, shaking his head with a grin. "You're cute."

I breath a sigh of relief as soon as Blue is safely back in the raptor paddock; we made it through without any incident. I turn around and find Owen watching me.

"What?" I ask, putting a hand on my hip.

"Is there anything wrong with me watching my girlfriend?" I fight the huge grin that threatens to appear on my face, but epically fail.

"That's the first time you've called me that."

"Well, aren't you?" he looks slightly unsure, which is a first.

"Obviously," I say with a roll of my eyes. "It's just the first time you've actually used…the word."

I walk over and place my hands on either side of his face, meeting his eyes.

"Owen."

"What?" he sounds a little breathless.

"I love you."

His eyes widen, but they're full of light. "I love you too," he says, holding me close. Barry calls him over, interrupting the moment.

"We'll continue this later," he says, walking backwards, blushing. "Um, tonight? No, we'll probably leave tonight. Maybe in an hour. Half hour?" I hide my smile behind my hand; I've never heard him babble like this. Did I really fluster him that much? He backs into a table and quickly rights it again. "I'll see you soon? Not that you're going any-"

I give him a small wave, still smiling as I watch him go.

While Owen and Barry get the boat ready for Blue and the eggs, I walk around, stretching my legs. The sun is warm on my back, and a wave of nostalgia goes through me. Was it really only yesterday that Mr. Masrani told me to get some sun? I sigh, rubbing my forehead. I jump when my phone rings. I quickly turn it on vibrate, fully aware that it could attract an unwanted dinosaur.

"Hello this is Claire," I try to steady my voice.

"Hi Claire, this is Nickie Masrani- Simon's sister."

"Oh," I say; she probably wanted to sue us.

"I wanted to start out with saying that death wasn't your fault, or any of the deaths really. I know how much guilt you must be carrying around."

"Oh, thank you," I say, caught completely off guard.

"And the other thing I wanted to ask you about was…what are you planning on doing with Isla Nublar?"

"Well, right now we're trying to get the dinosaurs prepared to live on their own, which is proving to be very difficult."

"My brother and I always shared an interest in the dinosaurs. I inherited a lot of money from his will, and I know that he would have wanted to keep the dinosaurs alive and the park open. I know that it won't be popular like before, but I just want it to be available for people to come and be reminded of how insignificant they really are. I just wanted to let you know that I'm willing to take that job."

"Uh, yeah, let me just talk to my boyfriend." A thrill goes through my stomach as the word leaves my mouth. "And we'll get back to you. Thank you so much for the call."

"You're welcome. I will eagerly be awaiting your answer."

"Bye," I say and hang up.

"What was that about?" Owen asks as he comes over.

"I think I may have found a solution for our problem," I say, smiling at him.

"What did I tell you? It would all work out."

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you first, to make sure it's a good idea."

"Now that's what I like to hear," he says, sitting beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: Will (hopefully) update soon. Finishing watching JW with my neighbor tomorrow night, so it will once again be fresh in my mind. Please let me know what you think of this story!**


	7. Chapter 7- Owen

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update again. I just got back from Africa, visiting my family- they're missionaries there. I introduced them to Jurassic World while I was there :) I was able to write a bit on the plane ride home, so here are some new chapters. They're shorter than normal, but I was tired and I kept wanting to switch POV's, and my brothers kept looking over my shoulder as I wrote...so I apologize that these chapters may not be as good as some of the others. I did my best :)**

* * *

"Okay," I say. "What's this solution you found?"

"Well," she says, biting her lip. "Mr. Masrani has a sister-apparently- and she also happened to inherit the whole 'save the dinosaurs' thing, and-" I wrap my fingers around one of her flailing hands

"Take a breath," I say with a slight smile.

"Right," she takes a breath and begins again. I nod slowly, working through her words.

"So do you think we can trust her?" she finishes. I exhale slowly, watching the trees blow in the breeze.

"Well, it's almost too good to be true. I don't think there's a reason for us not to trust her…but there's also nothing saying that we can. Honestly though," I say as I rub the back of my neck. "I don't think we have much of a choice. This is the only viable option we've been faced with so far."

"That's what I was thinking," Claire says seriously. I bite back my grin.

"What?" she asks, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh nothing," I say casually. "Just that you're agreeing with what I'm saying without one argument."

"I was already thinking that before I even called you over here, buddy." She pokes me in the chest.

"Temper, temper," I tsk, raising an eyebrow. Claire rolls her eyes, but her eyes were sparkling. I was happy that she still had light in her eyes after yesterday…I shudder and she looks over at me, concerned. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to me, hugging her tightly. I press a kiss to her lips, pulling her even closer.

"What was that for?" she asks breathily after I pull back. "Not that I'm complaining."

"For being here, with me, alive. And…I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and have dreamed of doing that ever since."

"Who knew that Owen Grady was such a romantic?"

"Well-"

"Are we doing this or what?" Barry asks.

Claire shoots me a horrified look. How long had he been standing there? I glance at my friend, but his face betrays nothing. Sighing, I stand and brush my hands off on my jeans.

"We found a solution to our problem," I say as I meet Barry's eyes.

"Which one?"

I sigh. It was pretty sad that we had to clarify which of our problems we were talking about. "We found someone who will take Isla Nublar off of our hands."

"And that person is…?"

"Mr. Masrani's sister-"

"Nicole," Claire cuts in.

"And you trust her?"

"I wouldn't say that, but-"

"We don't distrust her either," Claire jumps in again. I shoot her a dark look, to which she smiles innocently.

"Great!" Barry's eyes keep darting between us, his old smile coming back. "Now, who's ready to get on a boat with raptors?"

* * *

Blue was easier to catch than anticipated. She was raring to get out of the paddock, and I knew that she sensed something big was going to happen. Barry and I quickly load the raptor eggs that we retrieved from the lab onto the boat. Blue was a little harder to load- I ended up using the "Hide and Seek" game to get her loaded into her temporary cage. All three of us voted to keep the eggs with Blue; she would take care of them. An hour later, we push off of Isla Nublar and were off to a fresh start. I grab Claire's hand as the island- and hopefully the tainted memories- fades into the distance.

* * *

I check on Blue periodically, happy to see she was already tending to the eggs, as we had hoped.

"You look like a proud father."

I spin around, finding Claire standing in the doorway.

"I feel that way," I say as she comes closer. "I was there before Blue hatched and have been with her ever since. And now there'll be new babies that I can work with without Hoskins breathing down my neck. And now I have my girlfriend by my side. Things are finally starting to look up."

Claire circles her arms around my waist from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder. Blue nudges an egg closer to her, then looks at Claire and I. She cocks her head and her eyes sparkle with intelligence. She seems to accept that Claire is a part of the Raptor Squad and closes her eyes.

"That they are," Claire says.

* * *

 **A/N: And if you thought that chapter was short, wait until the next one. This is mostly just fluff while I begin to set up the actual plot part of it. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's a record. Shortest chapter yet :) I wanted Claire for a little of the point of view and Owen for the other, so that's why they're blended into this one chapter- if I split them into 2 it would be even shorter. The previous chapter has the whole explanation in the A/N on why these things are so short and what not...**

* * *

 **Claire**

In reality, it was a fairly short boat ride. But I didn't quite have my sea legs just yet, and I spent much of the time holding my stomach. At least Owen kept my mind off of my angry stomach. He somehow managed to snag a deck of cards and we played a number of different games, often arguing over the rules. I hadn't laughed that hard in ages. Owen truly made me smile- who knew the tough raptor trainer had such a sweet side?

"What?" Owen looks up at me over his hand of cards.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how you _actually_ have a sweet side to you."

"That's our little secret. I have a reputation to uphold," he says with a wink. I start to roll my eyes, but then jump up in excitement.

"Land!" I squeal, pointing in the distance. Owen squints in the sun, then runs up to confirm with Barry that that was indeed our destination. He returns a few short minutes later, grinning.

"Almost there," he says. "And then the real fun begins."

 **Owen**

As we pull up to the shore, Claire turns around suddenly, her face pale.

"Did we load all of the supplies onto the boat? The fencing?"

"Yes," Barry says as he walks up to us. "Not to worry."

"I'm surprised you weren't operating the whole thing," I tease. She turns her nose up, folding her arms.

"I've turned over a new leaf."

"More like a new branch," Barry mutters.

"Hey!"

I begin to laugh as Barry shoots her a completely innocent look.

"Come on, he's just teasing," I wrap an arm around her shoulder. She sighs and then turns to the island.

"Okay, let's go unload some raptors. Never thought I'd say that," she adds with a smile.

* * *

The moment the doors were down, Blue was off, running. She circled around the condos, running into the woods and then back to us again. She was nervous. And that made me nervous. I let her get out some of her steam, then whistle for her. She comes to a standstill beside me and I feel the breath whoosh out of my lungs. I was still amazed that she chose me as alpha over the Indominus, and just being this close to her with nothing to prevent her from killing me, well it would make anyone lose their breath. The amount of trust I was putting in her was astounding, and it was the same with her. I quirk my lips as I remember what I had said to Claire that felt like so long ago.

"'I don't control the raptors. It's a relationship."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the moment. Will try to update soon...ish. But I'm starting school up again on Monday and I'm pretty jet-lagged, so...**


	9. Chapter 9-Claire

The moment I step foot into one of the abandoned condos, I immediately regret it. I hear a sickening crunch beneath my foot, and I slowly look down, dreading what I was going to find. Bugs. There is a carpet of dead bugs covering the floor. I lift my foot and fight a gag as I see various bug parts and guts dripping from my shoe. I slowly back out of the door, careful not to put any weight on my foot; I don't want to further smash the bugs into my shoe. Arms wrap around me from behind and I squeal, jumping forward.

"What was that?" Owen asks, brows furrowed as he hears the _crunch._ I groan, realizing I had put weight on my other foot when I had jumped. I glare at him as I slowly lift my foot and reveal the mess of bug on my shoe.

Owen stays silent for a moment then says cheerfully, "Well, at least you weren't wearing your heels." I glare at him, but break into a smile when he winks. _Dang it._ He takes a step toward me and slowly wraps his arms around me, his chest warm against my back. I relax into his embrace, but then he yanks me outside, laughing at my startled gasp.

"Away from the bugs," he whispers into my ear, sending a shiver through me. I decided that he was forgiven. "In case you fell back into the house in your blind love for me." And there went that forgiveness. I turn my head slightly, scowling, but he smiles and kisses the corner of my lip.

"Ahem," a voice says from behind us.

I spin around in Owen's arms, which brings my face inches from his. I find myself staring into his blue-green eyes, completely forgetting why I had turned around in the first place.

"AHEM." I shake my head to clear it, then look past Owen's face- which was enormously hard- and spot an awkward-looking Barry.

"Uh, hey," I say lamely.

"Well, if you two are done doing…whatever it is you're doing, I found some supplies."

Owen murmurs something about Barry's timing but he, too, turns around.

"Great," he says, plastering a smile to his face.

"Before we go…" I reach down and yank my dirty shoe off of my foot. Since it would be awkward to walk around with only one shoe, I decide to take the other one off as well. I find Owen watching me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Are you planning on walking around this abandoned island _barefoot?"_

"Well, unless you have a spare pair of shoes on you, I don't see another option. I am _not_ walking around on bug guts."

"Okay," Owen says, a sly smile slowly crossing his lips.

"Okay? You're agreeing that-" a startled shriek leaves my lips as he scoops me up in his arms.

"I don't want you stepping on anything."

"My hero," I say, rolling my eyes. In reality though, I really didn't mind being in his arms. Not at all.

* * *

The supplies ended up consisting of some packaged food that was still good. _How long had this food been here- years? And the stuff was still good? Yuck. I wonder how many preservatives were in those things-_

"What's up?" Owen says, fighting a smile.

"What?"

"You have this weird look on your face- eyebrows pinched and nose wrinkled. It's pretty cute, actually."

I fight a blush and look away, shaking my head. Barry was studying us, a longing look on his face.

I walk over to him, quietly asking, "What is it?"

He seems a bit shocked to see me, but then says, "I want what you two have."

I find myself looking at Owen, only to find him looking back.

* * *

After we had salvaged what we could from the supplies, Owen and I go to the beach. The sun casts a network of colors over the ocean, and the shadows from the palm trees stretch out along the sand. I dig my bruised, bare feet into the wet sand, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You know," Owen says, studying me. "I never thought you would've been the type to dig their feet into the sand. Wouldn't it ruin your pedicure?"

"I've decided not to do pedicures anymore," I say with a grin. "Waste of time and money."

Owen makes a noise in the back of his throat and reaches for me. "That's my girl."

"I like the sound of that," I say, tapping my finger against his chest. He lowers his head and kisses me slowly. Warmth shoots through me and my toes curl into the sand.

"The eggs are hatching!"

I pull back with a start and see Barry running down the beach towards us.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me." Owen growls, but then what Barry said sinks in. "The eggs…That-That shouldn't be possible. They should have another few weeks!"

"Tell that to them."

Owen shoves his fingers through his hair. "It must have been the change in climate. Or the rocking movement of the boat. Or-"

"Does it really matter?" Barry says impatiently. "They're hatching _now_ and unless you want to lose your last chance at getting your raptors…"

Owen grows rigid, then turns to me, anxiety in his eyes.

"Can you…will you come with me?"

"Me?" I ask, surprised. "I wouldn't be much help."

"Morale support," he says with a weak smile. "I'm gonna need it."

* * *

Owen decided to just give me a piggy-back ride over to the temporary nest we had made for the eggs. Blue paces around it anxiously, stopping to nose an egg back into place. This was wrong, so very wrong. To think that we had gone through all of that trouble and we might lose-I force myself to not think about that. We _would_ save the baby raptors. As I watch, one of the eggs starts to shake. I glance over at Owen, who is watching intently with a pained look on his face. I say quick little prayer that he won't lose his raptors, too, then wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. They're going to make it." Even I don't completely believe myself.

For the next hour, Owen and Blue pace while I stay well away. Owen had steered me far from Blue saying, "An anxious raptor is a dangerous raptor." Now I watch on, chewing on my nails. I hoped against all hope that these babies would survive; I knew what they meant to Owen. Even I care about them, a little. Blue stops suddenly, her tail high. Then she stalks over to the nest, carefully stepping around the eggs. She stops at the one farthest from her, then noses it to the edge, away from the others. From where I was, I could barely make out the fissure forming along its side. I quietly scooch closer, to where I could get a better view, and what I see makes me gasp. I can make out a little eye peering out from the crack, then a claw reaches out. Blue turns in anxious little circles, coming back every couple seconds to check on her egg. I hear steps beside me and a warm hand lands on my shoulder. I hadn't realized I had gotten so close to the nest. _Oops._

"Why isn't she helping crack the egg open?" I ask as I turn my gaze back to Blue.

"If she were to do that, she might injure the baby inside."

"Oh," I say, feeling foolish. Owen lowers himself beside me, and I rest my head on his chest. He stiffens for a moment, then relaxes.

"It going to be a long night," he says.

"As long as I have you as my pillow, I'm good." His chest rumbles beneath my ear, and his hand comes up to play with my hair. I close my eyes and breath in the fresh air, trying to ignore the fact that there was a loose raptor a few feet away. Soon to be four raptors…hopefully. A little squeal breaks into the night and I sit up, alert. What I find makes me smile. A tiny velociraptor was teetering towards Blue, its tail flicking.

"Aww," I breath. Owen turns his head, which brings our lips inches from each other.

"I'm so glad you find that cute," he murmurs, his eyes warm. "Because that's going to be your raptor."

I laugh lightly as I turn back Blue and her baby. I spot Barry several feet behind the nest, watching as the little raptor pranced along the nest, tripping over her large claws.

"One down, two to go," I say. Owen nods against my head, then stops.

"No, two down, one to go."

"What?" I squint and see that there are two empty egg shells. Which means…I look around frantically, trying to spot the second baby. When I do, my heart stops. It's lying very still, its eyes closed and tail limp.

"Oh, no," I breath. Owen stands up beside me, then walks over to the nest. Blue watches him with weary eyes, but takes a step back. He bends down and carefully scoops up the dead velociraptor and I feel tears burn my throat. Owen walks back over to me, sitting down again with the raptor held in his hands. She's a beautiful golden color, with orange streaks down its side, ending in a mask over its eyes. I turn my head away, unable to watch her knowing she's dead. I hear Owen suck in a breath beside me and I look back at him. As I watch, I see the tail give the tiniest flick. I scooch closer to Owen and watch as he rubs her chest. Barry walks up beside him and Owen says something to him, then he runs off back towards the condos.

"May I?" I ask quietly. Owen nods and hands me the limp raptor. I gasp; she's so light. Too light. I press her against my chest, trying to give her some heat. Owen wraps me to him so that the raptor is sandwiched between us, like a baby. I smile despite myself, imagining us as parents. Barry stops beside us, spraying up stones. He's holding a basin of water, steam rolling off of it.

"Good thing the water heaters are still operational." Owen nods as he gently takes the raptor from me, then grabs the washcloth from Barry. He dips it into the container and rubs the warm cloth over the raptor's eyes and nostrils. He massages her chest and continues to clean out her nostrils, as well as wiping the discharge from her eyes. I watch on, feeling helpless. _Wait…_ I stand up, then jog back to the condos, ignoring Owen's protests. I barely feel the leaves beneath my bare feet as I rush back to the supplies. There. Right where I had seen it earlier. Baby food. I grab it as well as a tin of chicken noodle soup then head back to the nest. Owen glances back up at me, scowling.

"You could've stepped on something or have gotten eaten by the jaguars around here."

"I'm fine. I handled dinosaurs, I can handle myself on the quarter-mile trek to the condos." Owen looks like he wants to say something more, but I hold up the food.

"Baby food may not be much, but at least it's _something_ to put in her stomach. It should be easy to get down, especially if we mix it with some of that hot water. Then she gets some liquid in her too. And the warmth can't hurt either." Owen watches me for a moment, then nods. I sit down beside him and peel off the lid. I dump out half of it onto a leaf, then pour some hot water into the remaining gunk. I wrinkle my nose at the smell, then lean over the raptor. Owen grabs the washcloth and forces her mouth open.

"Careful," he says. "She still has some sharp teeth, and when she comes to, she might snap." I nod then dribbled the food into her mouth. Owen forces her to swallow and we continue the process until all of the food is gone. I can now make out her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. It's something. Owen wraps her in his jacket and sets her in my lap. I look back out at the nest.

"Owen, look." The other egg had finally hatched, and the two raptor siblings were playing with each other. Blue was watching them with affection, her mouth stretched into what I could only call a dino-grin. A quiet cackle sounds from my lap and I find myself staring into the eyes of the velociraptor.

"Owen," I breath. He looks over at me, then follow my gaze to my lap. The little raptor was struggling to get herself out of the jacket. With a smile, I lend a hand to help her. I feel Owen tense beside me as work at untangling the cloth. The raptor's mouth is dangerously close to my hand, but, oddly, I'm not afraid. With a final tug, the raptor is free. She chirps and hobbles over to me, crawling into my lap. She cocks her head, then makes a wobbly circle and curls up on my legs. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"She thinks you're her mother," Owen says with a grin. "And I do believe she's found the best nest." I smile at him and carefully lay a finger on her head.

"Didn't you say you imprinted your raptors when they were born?"

Owen nods absent-mindedly.

"Shouldn't you be doing that, then?"

"Yes."

I wait for him to leave, but when he stays there watching me with the raptor, I give him a light shove.

"Go, do your thing. I'm fine over here." Owen still doesn't want to leave me, but I make him go and imprint. He'd thank me later. I watch as he scoops up a little raptor, avoiding her claws and teeth. He wraps his hand around her mouth in a loose muzzle, then holds her legs beneath her, preventing her from scratching him. He runs his fingers over her, slowly getting her used to his scent. I look down at the sleeping raptor in my lap. Looked easy enough…I might as well try…I lightly run my fingers over her scales, marveling at her exquisite pattern. I follow the orange swirls along her back, down her tail, over her eyes. I trace the lighter flesh along her belly and chin, freezing when she opened her eyes. But she just laid her head back down on my lap and continued to watch me as I imprinted her. If you could call it that.

* * *

Owen shakes me awake in what feels minutes later.

"You know," he says with a smile. "Falling asleep with a dinosaur is a very dangerous thing to do." I stare at him, confused, then remember the raptor in my lap.

"How long was I out for?" I ask.

"At least an hour." I stare at him, agape. I can't believe I fell asleep with a _velociraptor_ in my lap.

"Well," I say finally. "It's a good thing she's full."

"I wouldn't have let her eat you," he says with a wink.

"Good to hear," I say dryly. The raptor stirs in my lap then stands up and scrambles to her siblings on wobbly legs. I watch her with a smile as she joins in their game.

"So," I turn to Owen. "What're you going to name them?"

"Ah," he says, rubbing his neck. "Not sure. I figured I'd have another few weeks to figure out names. I'm not the most creative…"

"Well, how did you pick out the names for your original raptors?"

Owen looks at me sheepishly, then says, "Military alphabet."

I stare at him, confused.

"You know, Alfa, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo…"

"Ohhhh. Like in Battleship?"

"Yeah," he says with a laugh. "Like Battleship."

"Well," I say. "It makes sense. You being in the Navy and all…but where did Blue come from? You didn't just name her because she's blue did you? Because that would be…" I trail off as I see his face. "You didn't actually name your raptor after her color…"

He blushes furiously and I roll my eyes. "Owen Grady, you need some help."

"And would that be yours?"

Now it's my turn to blush. "Maybe. I kind of like the idea of naming them after the military alphabet. What other names could come from that?"

Owen looks up, thinking. "India…Kilo…Sierra-"

"Ooh! I like that!" Owen shoots me a look before he continues.

"Tango…pretty sure Uniform and Whiskey wouldn't meet your name standard. X-ray might, though," he says with another wink. I roll my eyes again.

"Of the ones you listed…I really like Sierra. I think I'll name my raptor that. What?" I ask when Owen keeps staring at me.

"Nothing, it's just that I love hearing those words come from your mouth. It really makes me want to kiss you."

"Please don't," Barry grumbles, startling me. I hadn't seen him lying in the brush several feet away.

"You are more than welcome to leave." After a few moments, Owen adds, "that was a hint, in case you didn't catch that." Barry stands up with a string of more grumbles, but he's smiling.

"See you guys back at the bug-infested condos." I groan but stop as I find Owen's intent gaze on me. He leans forward and crashes his lips to mine. He cups the back of my head and I lean into him. His lips continue to move against mine and I sigh against his mouth. He chuckles and deepens the kiss. He growls when I tangle my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands fall to my hips, tugging me even closer to him. My hands clutch his shirt, enjoying the feel of him against me. When he finally pulls back, we're both breathless.

"I love you, you know that?" he says against my lips.

"Mmm, I know. And I love you," I say as I kiss his cheek.

"What kind of kiss was that?"

I stare at him. "You can't say that when we just made out!"

He wiggles his eyebrows. I throw my hands up in the air.

"So," he says, still smirking. "Sierra?"

I nod as I spot my little raptor with her siblings. "I don't know what you were thinking, but I thought Tango and Kilo could work for the others."

He nods. "The first one to hatch- the red- should be Tango. Which leaves the silver to be-"

"Kilo," I say.

"Way to steal my thunder," he says with a fake pout.

"There wasn't any thunder to steal."

"A little," he says, pinching his fingers to show a tiny space.

"You're unbelievable."

"And you're cute when you're mad."

"Again. Unbelievable." He laughs as he stands and reaches out a hand to pull me up.

"But you love that."

"That I do," I say with a smile as I look up at him. Something rubs against my legs and I glance down to find Sierra brushing against me.

"Hey, little girl," I say with a laugh. She cocks her head, then chirps and places her front foot against my leg. She watches me expectantly and I throw her a piece of jerky I had stashed in my pocket earlier. Sierra swallows it in one gulp that trots back to her siblings, her tail waving behind her. Owen wraps an arm around me and I fall against him, sighing with contentment.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this FanFic is also now over. And I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written, at 3000-something words. I finished my Pitch Perfect FF last night, and now that both of these are done, I'm going to start on one for Lux 3 Hope you guys enjoyed reading this; I sure had fun writing it.**


End file.
